From the Begnnining
by Semper-Fi 1998
Summary: This story is really different from the show, I just wanted to see if I could make it work. I have changed something's about the characters, it would really mean a lot if you gave this story a chance
1. Chapter 1

This story is very different from the show, I just wanted to see if I could make it work

A.N: For this story i have changed Booth and Brennan's eye colour

A.N: I have autism so cant really write storys but try anyway also cant spell really well either

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Hart Hanson

Temperance woke to her screaming alarm clock. " Not happening." She groaned. Today was the day everyone dreaded. The first day of school. Some just dreaded that they had to get up early. Others didn't want to deal with the responsibility of school work and actual learning. Temperance hated the fact that she was going to a new school her junior year of high school.

Temperance dragged herself out of bed and grabbed an outfit out of the unpacked grocery bags her new clothes were kept in until they went through the laundry. She decided to wear brown jeans, a white tang top, and a little red jacket. She pulled on her sneakers, grabbed her keys, passed her still passed out mother, and left for her first day at Woodrow Wilson High School.

She pulled up to school around quarter to eight. She slid her little red car along the side of a huge black SUV. She opened her door and got out taking her purse and booking bag with her. She started walking towards the school when a blond stopped her.

"Excuse me." Temperance said trying to move around her. "I'd like to talk to you." The blond said. "Oh, sorry. I'm new here so I didn't think you were trying to talk to me." Temperance said. _How pathetic!_ She thought.

"No problem, but where you're parked is a problem." She said. "Well, I have the parking arrangements right here." Temperance said holding up a bit of paper. "That's my spot. The principal even walked me out to show me it." Temperance continued pointing to her car.

"Well, I'm just going to tell you. That's usually where I park, so you may want to ask for a different spot." She said "Sorry not going to happen. The principal and my mom are pretty close friends. He gave me that spot, so if I were you, I'd think twice before you parked there." Temperance lied.

Her mom only met the principal once to enroll her. The whole reason she had to leave her last school was because her mom showed up drunk and insulted one of the teachers. Temperance looked at the time on her watch. Ten minutes until school, NIGHTMARE!

"Oh, okay. Whatever I'm Hannah." The blond said. "Temperance." Temperance said and watched the blond walk away slowly. Temperance rolled her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the guy she went to. He was the owner of the black SUV.

He wore jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt. He had black and white sneakers that looked pretty worn out. He had short black hair and a muscular figure. Temperance felt drained. He looked so perfect. He looked down at the girl named Hannah and frowned.

Temperance figured she was telling him about her. He looked at her and she mealted. His eyes were so blue. She saw his mouth physically drop two inches. She blushed and felt weired. She turned to go into the schoo.

SEELEY'S POV

He watch her go into the school. Her hair pulled inot a ponytail that was the cutest thing hr ever saw. Her jeans looked like they were meant specifically for her. Seeley thought about her eyes. They were brown, his new favorite colour.

Hannah kept talking about her. Saying her name was Temperance and that she was naw. Seeley thought about it _Temperance. Temperance. Tempy! It sounded perfect to him. It fits her perfectly. Woah, I have a girlfriend, where did that come from?_

"Seeley, aren't you going to do something about this?" Hannah asked him. Seeley snapped out of his thought. "Han, I'm not going to do anything. You decided to wait last minute to pay for a parking spot and got the one down on the end. I can't and won't do anything about it." Seeley said

"Well, why not?" Hannah whined. "Hannah, let's just get ready for class, okay? We don't want to be late the first day." Seeley said. "I still want to talk to the advisor about our schedules. You and I have only one class together and that's gym." Hannah whined. "That's also your problem. You waited until the last minute. Let's go. All the classes You'd be lucky to get another class with me." Seeley said, guiding her into the school. _Another day. At least it's not all day with her._

TEMPERANCE'S POV

She sat in the classroom looking around. The walls were covered with posters with stupid sayings, Temperance looked to the front of the classroom and saw her teacher. He had tan slacks with a blue botton up shirt and a jacket. He had a tie that had books on it. _Great!_ Temperance thought.

The bell rang signaling that class was beginning. Everybody hurried to claim a seat. Temperance didn't pay attention to them. They all just seemed to fade in. The teacher leaned against his desk and crossed his feet.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr Samuel. I'll be your math teacher for the year. Today, I didn't plan a whole lot. The next couple of days we're just going to go over the handbook and looking at your textbooks a little bit. Since, I don't know most of you, how about we go around the room. Tell us your name and something you like to do." He said.

Temperance knew exactly what she was going to say. It was easy. She'd been doing it since she was 15. She'd look like a geek, but who cared. She was new, nobody knew her.

People started going off one by one. Temperance turned to look at the people as they spoke. When they got to the back of the third row she noticed the person behind her was staring at her this whole time. She turned to look at him to tell him to stop imagining things that were never going to happen.

Her heart leaped as she looked at the boy from the parking lot. His eyes looked even better then before. He had a slight smirk on his face. He waved slightly at her and showed teeth. Temperance waved back and smiled.

She turned just in time to see it was her turn "I'm Temperance Brennan and my favorite thing to do is write." Temperance smiled. She heard the guy behind her say. "I'm Seeley Booth and my favorite thing to do is watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ "

Temperance smiled. She just watched that last night. She heard a few people snicker at the fact a guy like him would watch something like that, but he just ignored them and tapped on her shoulder.

Tempeance turned to face him. "Yes?" She whispered. "Can I talk to you after class?" He asked. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't want to get yelled at by another student over a parking space.

"Is this about that parking space?" She asked. "No, I just wanted to talk to you. I looked at the PhyEd sheet you and I are captains this semester. I think you deserve that parking spot Hannah didn't sign up for one until last week." He said smiling.

"Sure." Temperance said. This was turning out to maybe be a good school year after all.

 **Please review. You guys are awesome! Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Hart Hanson

 **Thank you to** _ **LoveShipper**_ **and** _ **5546Laura**_ **for the reviews**

Temperance walked out the classroom with Seeley behind her. He gently took her arm and lead her to the wall so they could talk. Temperance leaned against the wall facing him. He mimicked her position.

"So, we're captains?" Temperance asked him as students walked by. "Yeah, the couch does this thing where the oldest and the fourth oldest are team captains of one team. We're the second and third oldest which makes the other captains." Seeley explained.

"Who are the other captains?" Temperance asked. Seeley smirked. "Well, there's a sophomore named Jake. The one that's in our class is Hannah." Temperance was shocked. That blond girl who wanted a parking spot didn't look or act older than Seeley. "So, I heared you're new here." He said.

"Yeah, just transferred. I just needed a different school." Temperance explained only half of it. "Well, I'm glad you came here. You look like you could spike a volleyball." Seeley smirked. "You don't know the half of it. I'd like to stay and chat but I have english next and I really don't want to miss it." Temperance said.

"Well, I'll meet you there." Seeley said. He walked away. Temperance hurried to her locker. She was sure she was blushing so hard you could see it through her make-up.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. All of her classes were with Seeley. Even the afternoon ones. He actually asked her if she was stalking him in biology class. She had to laugh. The teacher did not like the interruption, but left it as a warning.

The last class of the day was PhyEd. Temperance walked into the gym in her vollyball shorts and a hot pink T-shirt that said Bite Me across the chest. Seeley walked in with basketball shorts and a loose fitting gray T-shirt. He still looked good.

SEELEY'S POV

Seeley had to remind himself to breath when he saw Temperance. She had short black shorts on and a tight fitting T-shirt that gave her attitude. He walked over to her. "Hey Miss Troublemaker." Seeley teased. "Whatever. You just had to wait until it would be dead silent in the room to ask me if I was stalking you." Temperance said smacking his arm.

Seeley laughed. "Whateve you say, Tempy. What ever you say."

Just then, Hannah came over with a look of disgust. "Hey Seeley." Hannah said kissing his cheek. "Hey Hannah. How was your classes ?" He asked. "They were okay." She spat. She glared at Temperance.

"Hannah, you remember Temperance from the parking lot this morning. She got in trouble today." Seeley said winking at Temperance. Hannah did NOT like that at all. "You set it up, you ass." Temperance chuckled. "What happened?" Hannah snarled.

"Seel, here accused me of stalking him in the middle of the quietest moment in there I accidently laughed to loud 'cause the teacher gave me a warning not to do it again." Temperance said.

Just then a whistle blew. "C'mon Tempy, the game is about to start." Seeley said. "I'll race you to our team." Temperance challenged. "You're so on!" Seeley agreed. Seeley got into his running postion as Temperance just started running.

"Hey!" Seeley laughed running after her. "You're a cheater." "No I am not. We did not agree to any rules." Temperance said winning the race and laughing at Seeley run towards her. She moved out of the way to avoid the collision with his body. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her smiling.

"I'll get you next time, my pretty." Seeley said in a wicked witch voice and rubbed his hands together. Temperance laughed at him. A bunch of sophomores and freshmen joined them. The game started.

Temperance had front center, while Seeley had back center. Seeley thought it was a great veiw of her butt. Hannah served the ball first, but got caught in the net. A kid named Sam from the freshmen class served the ball.

Hannah bumped it right over the net. Temperance jumped up and spiked it down to the floor. The teacher clapped his hands and yelled. "Finally, someone other than Booth can hit a ball!"

Temperance lauged and turned to Seeley. "I told you so." Seeley said grinning ear to ear. Pretty soon it was Temperance's turn to serve. Seeley watched her right leg slide an inch forward as she dribble the ball. She tossed it up, jumped forward and hit it Seeley watched in awe.

The ball went sailing and landed right in between everyone. Seeley looked at her and yelled "Holy crap!" Temperance laughed as she caught the ball for her next serve. The game ended with Temperance still serving like a pro. The score was 25 to 3.

When it ended Seeley gave Temperance a double high five and ran around the gym cheering. "Seel, c'mon, school's over." Temperance chuckled. Seeley and the teacher came up to her together. "You're Brennan, right?" Mr Isaac asked. "Yep, name's Temperance." Temperance said.

"You know you're way around a vollyball court. Have you considered playing?" He asked. "Uh, my mon wouldn't allow it. She doesn't like me doing a lot of things." Temperance lied. She just didn't want her mom coming after her because vollyball costed money which was spent on alcohol.

"That's a shame. You'd be perfect for the team. We could probably go to state with you playing." He said. "Sorry, I'd like to, but my mom wouldn't be to happy with it." Temperance stated. "Well, talk to your mom at least. Those things look good on college applications." He said before leaving.

"Tempy, you should do it. It'd be great for you." Seeley encouraged her. "Thanks Seel, but it just wouldn't go over with my mom." Temperance said before going down to the locker room.

Temperance walked out to her car and got in. There was a tap on her window. She turned to see Seeley. She opened her window. "Yes Seel?" She asked faking sweetness. Seeley chuckled. "Can I stll come over tonight so you can help me with spanish?"

"Yeah, just follow me." Temperance smiled. "Okay, see ya in a bit." He said before hitting the roof of the car and going around to his SUV.

Seeley got into the SUV, buckled up, and started following Temperance around the streets of DC. He pulled up behind her when they got to her apartment. He got out and Temperance walked up to him.

"I'm just going to warn you for your own good. If you see my mom, don't listen to what she says. The way it usually goes is that she'll accuse you of trying to have your way with me. So, don't take it personally." She said looking worried.

"Don't worry. If she says that, I'll just say I'm not into girls." Seeley smirked. "Okay." Temperance chuckled. They walked up to the apartment. "Mom?" Temperance yelled. Hearing no reponse she physically relaxed in front of him. Seeley started becoming suspicious.

"We can go in my room. It smells less like dying creatures. You want a soda?" Temperance asked from the kitchen. "Uh, sure." Seeley said going into her room. He laughed at the grocery bags of clothes. He did the same thing.

Temperance came in just then with two sodas. "I didn't know which kind you wanted so I brought in two of my favorites." Temperance said setting the two glasses down. "What kinds?" Seeley asked. "One is blue raspberry crush the other is orange crush." Temperance said to him.

"I like both, you pick." Seeley said. "Seel, you're the guest go ahead." Temperance insisted. Seeley smirked. "Fine." He said as he took both glasses. He pure half of the blue in the orange and half of the orange in the blue. "What are you doing?" Temperance shrieked.

"You said pick. Well I pick both. So there." Seeley said handing her one of the glasses before drinking his. "Not bad." He said. "Not bad at all." Temperance chuckled and sat down on her bed across from Seeley with his books in between them.

An hour later, they finished the work Seeley needed help on while talking about their pasts that wasn't painful. Seeley put his bag on the floor while Temperance turned on the TV. She ordered chinese for them to eat.

"Here you go Seel, _Buffy the Vampire slayer_ is on." Temperance said. Seeley shot up, jumped onto her bed head closet to the foor of the bed, and stared at the TV. Temperance chuckled as she was bouncing up and down from his pounce.

Half an hour later the food was gone. They were still watching Buffy when they heard a crash in the livingroom. Seeley shot up and blocked Temperance by instinct. "Don't worry Seel. It's my mon. Shit!" She whispared.

"Temperance, get out here and clean this up. RIGHT NOW! I mean it. Get out here now or you're going to get it." Her mother yelled. Seeley's blood boiled. Everything clicked. Her mother was an alcoholic and took her pain out on Temperance.

"I'm coming mom." Temperance groaned. "Tempy, I'm not letting you go out there." Seeley said. "Seel, I have to. It's better to go out there and deal with it than hide. Trust me." She said.

"Temperance Brennan, who is in your room?" Her mother yelled. "Just a friend. He needed help with homework. It was late so we had take out. I'll be there in a minute." Temperance said before turning to Seeley. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tempy, I'm not leaving you here with her." Seeley protest grabbing her shoulder. Her face scrunched up in pain. "Tempy, I didn't grab you that hard." He said lifting her sleeve. That's when he saw it. There was a very dark purple bruise on her shoulder. There was a cut about an inch away from it.

"Tempy! Did she do this?" Seeley asked almost choking up himself when he saw a tear leave her eye. "It doesn't matter." She whispered. "Like hell it doesn't Tempy. Did she do this?" He asked again right before Temperance's mother slammed the door open.

 **Please review, Next chaper will be out soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to** _ **LoveShipper**_ **and _BeccaNoddle_ for the reviews **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hart Hanson does**

"Temperance Brennan! Who is this boy? Are you trying to get pregant?" Christine yelled. She was drunk, but far from passing out. Temperance knew she still had a good 4 hours before that would happen.

"Mom, nothing is going on! You overreact every time. I was just helping him with homework. He was just about to leave." Temperance yelled back. Her mother glared at Seeley. "YOU, shame on you! All you boys are the same. All you want is one thing! Well, my daughter isn't giving into your ways, you juvenille! Leave!" Christine yelled.

Temperance looked at Seeley. On the one hand, she didn't want to see what happened when Seeley left, but she didn't want Seeley getting hurt by her drunk mother. "Seel, you should probably go." Temperance whispered to him.

"I'm not going without you Tempy. You are not staying with her when she's like this." Seeley said. "Like hell she's not." Christine spat grabbing Temperance's arm. Temperance yelped as pain shot up her arm.

"Look at him Temperance! He wants you all to himself already. He's up to no good!" Christine slurred. "Hey, I'm trying to protect her from you! Until you can act like a real mother, Temperance shouldn't have to deal with the way you treat her." Seeley said.

"You don't know anything about our relationship. She is the reason I am this way. You know nothing!" Christine said. Temperance visiblily cringed at her mother's words. Seeley wanted to take her out of her mother's grip and just hold her.

"Just let go of Temperance. I'll leave if you leave her alone and don't hurt her. I don't want to see a scratch on her." Seeley said. "She's my daughter. I can do what I want when I want. You're not in charge here." Christine seethed into Seeley's face.

Temperance relaxed when she heard Stan, her mother's current boyfriend, calling from the livingroom. "Christine, baby, c'mon. The shows starts in a hour. We gotta go."

"Coming. I'll be there in a minute." Christine called. She looked at Temperance. "We WILL talk later. You messed up big time." She seethed into Temperance's ear. Christine stormed out of the room and out the apartment with Stan.

"Tempy, are you okay?" Seeley asked hugging her. "Seel, I'm fine. Why did you do that?" Temperance asked sniffing. Her arm hurt like crazy. She lifted her arm to see that her mother's nails dug into her skin.

"C'mon, we're getting you bandaged up. We need to tell the police about what happened." Seeley said leading her to the bathroom. Temperance sat on the toilet. "Seel, no. She was just drunk. We're not going to the police." Temperance insisted.

Seeley pulled up a stool and started wrapping up her arm. "Tempy, your shoulder looks like somebody hit you with a metal softball. You can't stay here. I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone with her." He said

"Why'd you do that?" Temperance asked again. "Tempy, you really think I'm going to sit on the sidelines and watch your mother treat you like crap? I'd die before I let that happen. What was she even talking about anyway? She said it was your fault, I don't see how." Seeley asked.

"I can't." Temperance said. "What can't you?" Seeley asked stopping his ministrations. "I can't tell you. You'd bolt like everybody else I've told. I don't want you to leave." Temperance said quietly.

"I promise you, Tempy. I'm not going to leave. If I do, I give you permission to kick my ass." Seeley said. Tempeance chuckled at him. "There's that smile. C'mon, I promise with every fiber in my being that I will not leave until you ask me too. Even then, I probably won't leave 'cause I know that you won't mean it." Seeley said.

"Okay... my mother was attacked. I'm the result of it. My mother blames me for it because I am a reminder of it everyday. You can lock the door on your way out and I'll kick your ass tomorrow." Temperance said her voice breaking at the end.

"Tempy, I'm not going anywhere. So what if you came from that. I think you're pretty special. This is in no way your fault. You still don't deserve the way your mother treats you though. Just please, tell someone. I don't want to come to school to see a new bruise or cut on you everyday." Seeley said.

"You're seriously not going anywhere?" Temperance asked shocked. "Not going anywhere." Seeley said puncuating each syllable. Temperance smiled as he finished up her arm. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Seeley said helping her up. Temperance felt electric zip through her body as he held her hand. She felt herself blush. "How about we go down the street? There's a movie theater there." Temperance asked.

"Sure. As long as you talk to someone about this." Seeley said folding his arms. "Seel, let it go." Temperance said. "No, Tempy. If you don't, I will. I'm worried about you. Next time, it could be a broken arm or leg. Tempy, you possibly couldn't make it next time. I need you to talk to someone." Seeley pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Temperance said. "No. that's not an answer to this type of question. Yes or no." Seeley said. Temperance hesitated. "Fine, but only if you go with me." Temperance bargained. "Fine, I was going to go with you anyway." Seeley smirked.

SEELEY'S POV

He walked into his house around eleven o'clock. His parents sat in the living room reading. "Well, looks who's finally home." His little sister, Rose, said. Seeley rolled his eyes.

Seeley's father stood up to look at him. "Where have you been?" Edwin said. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. It's important." Seeley said. "Fine, office now." He said before walking into the other room.

Seeley walked passed his mom, his two sisters on the floor, his younger brother, and one of his older brothers. Seeley closed the door behind him and sat in a chair close to his father's

"So, what's so important?" Edwin asked. "There's this new girl at school. I went to her house after school, I met her mother." Seeley said and sighed. "Her mother has been abusing her. I wanted to keep her out of that apartment as much as possible. I convinced her to talk to someone. I was wondering if her and I could stop by the station tomorrow so she could tell you what happened."

"Uh, yeah. Come there right after school. What's her name?" Edwin asked. "Her name is Temperance Brennan." Seeley said. "Brennan!?" Edwin almost yelled. "You know her?" Seeley asked shocked.

"Yeah, her name is Christine. Fourteen years ago, a little girl came into the hospital with a broken bleeding arm. Her neighbor brought her in when she heard screaming from the next apartment. The little girl was Temperance Brennan. She told police officers her mother hurt her and left her alone.

The doctor said that if she didn't scream she probably would've bled to death in the apartment. They took her to court. She stayed with us while her mother was remanded until the court date. She stayed with us for three weeks and told us everything her mother had done to her. Christine wad found not guilty because of lack of evidence.

Your mother and I went to her 5th and 6th birthday party. You and her did everything together. She used to sit on you when you did something wrong. She whipped you into shape. We have an album around here somewhere of you two." Edwin smiled.

Seeley smirked. "She hasn't changed much. She already said she'd kick my butt if I did something stupid."

"That's Temperance for you. Come by tomorrow. I'd love to see her again." Edwin said before clapping his son's shoulder. "By the way. Hannah called for you I think five times."

"Eight times!" Michaela, his other sister, yelled from the other room. "I thought it was ten!" His brother James yelled. Seeley chuckled. "I'll call her." Seeley said.

Seeley walked into the kitchen and dialed Hannah's number. She answered on the first ring. "Seeley! Where have you been?! I've been calling you for hours." Hannah said. "I heard. Hannah, you can ask my parents to just tell me you called. You don't need to harass them about talking to me." Seeley sighed.

"Well, if you called me back as soon as you got home, then I wouldn't have to." Hannah snapped. "Hannah, I just got home. I needed help with my school work. I went to a friend's." Seeley shrugged.

"Did you go to that little slut's house? That Temperance girl." Hannah seethed. "Hey, Hannah what is your problem? She's not a slut, she's my friend. I've known her a long time." Seeley said thinking of what his dad said.

"You met her today!" Hannah yelled. "Look, Hannah. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning. Night." Seeley said hanging up before she could get anything in. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

 **Please review. You guys are awsome!**


End file.
